Shayera's Punishment and Recovery
by ultimatewildcat
Summary: Shayera's Trial is over and now her punishment, rescue and recovery is happening. Will Shayera recover or even be rescued? Does she have any new demons? How does the league react. Read and find out. For this to make sense read Shayera's Trial. Read and Review. Discontinued until further notice.
1. Chapter 1: Shayera's punishment

**Hi, Shayera's Punishment come right at you. You will also see the league's reaction to this.**

 **I have no knowledge of owning JL/JLU unless it was in a dream.**

"Shayera, it's time." The Gordanians said.

"NO! I WILL NOT GO!" Shayera screamed.

"Take her." The Gordanian yelled.

"NOOOOOO!" Shayera screamed as two other Gordanians dragged her out of her cell.

"And 1!" The Gordanians yelled one the first whip.

"And 2!" Yelled another.

Shayera screamed as they continued to beat her.

Over.

And over.

Whip after whip.

She feels her life.

Go to waste.

Shayera was then done her daily beating.

"Back in that cell you filthy Thanagarian." The Gordanians yelled as they threw her fragile body carelessly back into her cell and slammed the door.

Shayera knew that it wasn't worth it to fight. No one would care anyways.

No one.

 **Back in the Watchtower**

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT ISN'T REAL?" Flash screamed in anger.

"The case on Shayera. She wasn't the reason the Thanagarians are dead." Vixen stated.

"I KNEW IT! WHEN I WAS THE ONE DEFENDING HER, ALL YOU COULD DO WAS BETRAY HER TRUST!" Flash said in anger.

"Flash calm down." Superman said. "We're all trying to process this." He added.

"WHAT'S YOUR DEFINITION OF PROCESS!" Flash screamed. He was held back by Batman and J'onn as he tried to charge at Superman.

"Woah. Okay calm down Flash." Canary said.

"CALM?! CALM? THERE IS NO WAY I'LL REMAIN CALM!" Flash yelled. "Unlike the rest of you, I'm going to get Shayera out of prison. She doesn't deserve to be there. She doesn't." Flash repeated as he slowly broke down.

His world is crashing without her.

He needs her.

"If it wasn't her, who was it?" Wonder Woman said laughing.

"It wasn't clear from the tapes that were realised." Vixen said informally.

"So how do you know it wasn't her?" Wonder Woman snarked.

"In the tapes, The person took off the disguise but before we could really see who they are, the tape had ended." Vixen stated.

"What tapes?" Batman said. As he came in Flash was about to attack Superman.

"Look it isn't important. She'll do her 5 years time and we will deal with it when she gets out." Canary said.

"You do what you want. But I'm dealing with it now." Flash said as he tried to walk away but he was pulled back by Superman.

"Look, we get that she's your best friend-" Superman was cut off by Flash.

"She's not just my best friend. She's…" Flash couldn't find the words to continue.

"She's what Flash?" Superman asked.

"She's...like my big sister. She's everything to me." Flash said as he started to tear up.

"Ok. Well she means a lot to the rest of us too.' Canary said.

"Speak for yourself Canary!" Wonder Woman said as everyone started to laugh with her but Canary and Flash.

"I'm going to get her out whether you are in or out!" Flash sad as he actually walked away.

 **Back with Shayera**

Shayera as she was sleeping awoke, when she heard footsteps.

"Thanagarian scum, it's time for a new way of torture." The Gordanian laughed menacingly.

Shayera was barely able to move from all the beatings. It felt as if her entire life force has been drained.

When Shayera didn't get up the Gordanian came in and dragged her out.

Shayera wanted to struggle but didn't have the energy or strength.

Then the Gordanian stopped in front of a door. Shayera was nervous of where this door led to.

When the Gordanian opened the door, Shayera saw a large room one light and a chair. She wondered what was going to happen this time.

Then the Gordanian dragged her in and put her in the chair and strapped her down. The other Gordanians came in. Shayera felt a bolt of electricity went pulsing through her body. Shayera tried _(keyword-tried)_ not to scream. Although as the second bolt went through her body she couldn't hold it in. As the torture went on more and more she kept screaming until her throat went raw. When the Gordanians knew that Shayera couldn't scream anymore they decided that it was time for a new type of torture.

They took her into a new room and they strapped her to a table. One of the Gordanians came back with a butcher's knife.

Shayera feared what they were going to do. Then another Gordanian forced one of her wings out from underneath her.

Then the gordanian with the knife started to cut where the wing met her back and pain was all Shayera could feel. After five minutes Shayera couldn't feel her wing but she could feel them starting to do the same to her other wing. After another five minutes Shayera couldn't feel that wing either.

The Gordanians then threw her back into her cell.

 **Back with the League**

"IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS! SHE SHOULD BE BACK HERE BY NOW!" Flash was yelling.

"Please Flash calm down. After her five years are up we'll go get her." Canary explained.

"WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY ARE DOING TO HER!" Flash kept freaking out.

"I agree with Flash she should be here by now." Wonder Woman who as the days passed started to calm down and realized what could be happening to Shayera.

Superman then flew in, "Everyone the group that went to the Galactic Court has returned." He announced.

"Really Flash said excitedly as he ran to the javelin bay.

He saw the group come in.

"So what did they say?" Flash asked worriedly.

It was Vigilante who came forward. "They said that she will be released. Although they said that they want the other founding members to go and get her."

That when J'onn ordered for a javelin to be prepared and ready to go.

The founding members got ready to go. They got on the javelin with Wonder woman driving.

They took off to get to Shayera. Hoping they could get there before it was too late.

 **Hi well I guess I'm putting Shayera's Punishment and Shayera's Recovery together. But I promise this will be dark. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shayera Rescued

**Hi I'm back.**

 **Letter to the readers:**

 **I hope that you are enjoying this, I am enjoying writing it. I am hoping to get at least one review on all of my fanfics. No just putting hi, or anything like that. Comment, Constructive criticism, suggestion, or idea on what to put in a chapter (NO DEMANDS, WON'T TAKE THAT) so yeah only those four things aloud.**

 **Sincerely ultimatewildcat**

 **I don't own JL/JLU as far as I know, I could be wrong but as far as I know I don't own JL/JLU.**

A Gordanian came to Shayera's cell and opened the door then walked in and closed it. "Hello Thanagarian. I am here for your torture." He said as he was holding a case.

Shayera just looked at him in defeat

He opened the case and took out a knife he started to cut her arms. Then he cut her back.

Shayera trying to stay tough, but she couldn't hold in her screams.

He then put the knife away and took out a whip.

"ONE" He said as he whipped her.

"TWO" He whipped her again.

He kept it up until he reached number thirty.

He then put it back and closed the case and started towards the door. When he got to the door he reached for a light switch and decided to torture her in a new way. He then turned the lights off and opened the door and walked out closed the door and locked it and heard her sob. He smiled and walked away.

She mourned all she lost: her people, her home world, her dignity, her strength, the feeling in her wings. She had even lost her will to keep going in life.

Shayera just layed on the floor. She was watching the ceiling of her cell. As the minutes passed she kept getting weaker. But then she heard her cell door open. Shayera didn't dare look to see who it was, fearing that it was a Gordanian coming to drag her into another room to get tortured again. She started to close her eyes. As she closed her eyes she heard yelling, and she knew it was a Gordanian coming to torture her.

 **With the league (founding members minus Shayera)**

"WE HAVE TO HURRY" Green Lantern yelled.

"COME ON, CAN'T THIS SHIP GO ANY FASTER" Flash yelled

"Flash, Green Lantern, calm down. We will get to her in time but we can only go at a certain speed." Superman said.

Flash was about to go and yell again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Flash looked over to see who it was. It was J'onn.

"Calm down my friend. If we are to save Shayera, and help her recover we must stay calm." J'onn said in a calm voice.

Wonder woman, who was just listening to all of this, could only think she couldn't talk she was so worried about Shayera. Wonder woman remembered back when Shayera had first went into the prison. She kept smiling and when ever someone was worrying about Shayera she only either laughed or smirked.

Batman, was just being Batman. He stayed silent and kept his thoughts to himself. He was wishing that he was able to deal with that layer better. If he could have out smarted him but instead the layer outsmarted him.

As they got to the Fusion's jail. They saw Gordanians protecting the prison.

"WHAT?! GORDANIANS RUN THIS PRISON?!" Flash and Green Lantern yelled at the same time.

"Okay, so here's the plan-" Superman started but then Green Lantern went out and starting to attack the Gordanian guards. "Or that works." Superman said.

So then they all went over and helped Green Lantern.

When Green Lantern finished with the guards he was taking on her went into the prison. He saw another guard and tackled him. "WHERE IS SHE! WHERE'S SHAYERA!" Green Lantern yelled.

"LANTERN!" Batman yelled, had stopped Green Lantern. Batman went over to the Gordanian. "So where is Shayera?" Batman questioned in his dark voice.

"Why should I tell you?" The Gordanian asked smirking.

Batman pulled the Gordanian close to him threateningly. Batman whispered something to the Gordanian, as the other founding members stayed back.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you." The Gordanian said frightened.

Wonder woman was just amazed. "Okay, now I really want to know how he does that." She said as the others nodded.

The Gordanian led them into the prison. As the walked farther and farther back they got more and more worried each time. They saw dead bodies scattered as they walked back. Could Shayera be dead? Is she alive? They all asked themselves not being able to put the questions into words.

When they got to a cell it was all metal no windows. The Gordanian got out his keys and unlocked the door. He turned the lights on. Then was pushed back by the league members.

Green Lantern was horrified by the state of Shayera. She had so many lash marks on her. There were too many cuts to counts. Although the state of her wings was the thing that horrified him the most, or more like the lack of wings horrified him. He looked at the other members and he could see the same horror on their faces.

"SHAYERA!" Flash yelled.

Flash ran over to Shayera, in well a flash.

He then saw Shayera close her eyes. "Shayera please keep your eyes open." Flash pleaded.

Although Shayera eyes had closed before he had even said that. Batman then came over.

He checked her pulse.

"Hey, B is she?" Flash asked worried.

"No." He said plainly. "She's alive, but we have to get back to the Watchtower now." Batman ordered.

Green Lantern then came forward and picked her up. They then went back to the javelin. Green Lantern put Shayera on the Medical bed that was in the javelin. Batman and J'onn started to get to work on Shayera to help her as best as they could with what they had.

As they were on the way back everyone was quiet, not even Flash said anything which was rare for him.

All the member in the javelin were in deep thought.

Wonder woman who was driving back was just fight in her mind she still held a small grudge against Shayera even if Shayera and her were on even grounds, but she was still worried that Shayera might die. She mainly worried that she wasn't going fast enough.

Flash was so scared and was wondering if Shayera was going to live. He couldn't stop thinking about a life without his "sister" in the league. He was also angry that the league waited so long.

Green Lantern was just thinking about Shayera's wings or more like the absence of her wings. How will she be able to live without them? How will she be able to fight? She's never lived without them. How will she react?

Superman was thinking on what he could have done to prevent this. He was thinking on all of his opinions at the time. If he had ordered for few members to go and tell the Galactic Council about how Shayera was wrongfully imprisoned, would that have changed this? If he had acted as soon as Shayera had been said to be guilty, could this have been avoided? Would she still have her wings?

J'onn was trying to let doubts into his head, because that wouldn't help Shayera right now. Although he could stop the question from going into his head. If he had read the mind of the layer could he have gotten him exposed as him trying to get Shayera in jail. If he had stopped the court from putting her in the jail that she got tortured at?

Batman was not happy nor worried he was annoyed he wished that he had handled that layer better. If he had done that would Shayera be in this situation? Questions came into his head but Batman pushed them to the back of his mind. He needed to focus on Shayera and helping J'onn heal shayera.

Finally they got to the Watchtower and when they landed they landed the javelin many heroes, and workers came to see if Shayera was okay.

When Superman, Wonder woman, and Flash came out they had neutral expressions. Then J'onn was next but just went right to the med bay. Then it was Batman. After that Green Lantern came out holding Shayera. All the gathered heroes and workers couldn't believe their eyes at the state of Shayera.

"Everyone get back to your jobs." Batman ordered.

When no one moved Batman then said, "that was not a suggestion it was an order so back to your jobs NOW!"

Then everyone went back to their jobs but they couldn't stop thinking about Shayera, and the state she was in.

 **I think that's long enough of a chapter so they got Shayera but she's not in good shape well until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Panic And A New Friend

**Hey I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. I've been a dud when it came to any of my stories. I will try to finish any and all stories, but it will be in my own time.**

 **Me: I so own-**

 **Green Lantern: *Holds his ring out***

 **Me: I so do not own JL and JLU.**

John had been in the med bay ever since they had rescued Shayera from her prison. No not prison. Since they had rescued Shayera from her HELL! She has not woken up as of yet.

She has been in a coma for at least seven week and has not moved at all.

John was just sitting there beside her bed. That's when Vixen came in. "So how is she?" Vixen asked.

"Same as always." John answered sadly.

Vixen stared at John with worry in her eyes. A little for John, mostly for Shayera. The doctors had informed John, Superman, Diana, J'onn, Flash, Batman, Vigilante and her, that Shayera may never wake up.

It scared Vixen to think that Shayera, her best friend may never wake up. Vixen thought about all the time she spent with the Thanagarian. Vixen finally got over the whole Thanagarian invasion, so had Vigilante. Well most of the league was either friend with the Thanagarian, or at least tolerated her.

"Yeah, well, both you and me know that Shayera's tough she won't let this get her down forever." Vixen said not only trying to convince John and lesson his worry but also to lesson her own worry.

"I hope so." John said looking at Shayera.

After a few more days John was finally sleeping in his own bed instead of the med bay. J'onn was with Shayera keeping a watch over her. After the sun started to rise, Shayera started to open her eyes.

J'onn watched as Shayera after Seven weeks and two days of being in a coma was finally opening her eyes.

When Shayera was able to focus on what was infront of her her saw J'onn. She didn't know why but she felt safe.

"Shayera welcome back." J'onn said welcoming.

"Am I really safe I'm no long at the prison or hell?" Shayera asked unsure if it was all real.

"Yes Shayera, you really are safe. You are no longer at the prison." J'onn assured her.

Shayera relaxed at hearing this news. "Oh, J'onn? Can I asked ask you a question?" Shayera asked.

"Yes, you may." J'onn said confused at why Shayera was asking for permission. She's never done that before.

"How long was I out for?" Shayera asked.

"Seven weeks and two days." J'onn answered.

Shayera was shocked by this. ' _I was out for that long'_ Shayera asked herself. ' _I can't believe it.'_ Shayera thought.

"I know it is hard to believe" J'onn said after reading her mind. "But it is true John barely leaves you alone." J'onn told her the news that shocked her again.

She didn't know that anyone ever care about that. So many people care about her and she didn't know that. Shayera was so puzzled. "Has anyone else seen by?" Shayera asked.

That's when Vixen came in. She was sad but when she looked up and say that Shayera was awake her face lit up. "Shayera! You're awake!" She shouted.

Shayera trembled.

A new recruit she had black hair with red at the bottom in a ponytail, hazel eyes, and a red shirt, black tights, red and black shoes. Her league name was Pulse. Also known as Lira Pult. she looked and saw that Shayera was awake. "Shayera, you're awake." Pulse said quietly, so she didn't scare the Thanagarian.

Shayera smiled. She was happy that at least someone wasn't being loud.

As the founding member heard this they too came in so did Vigilante. That's when they all saw that Shayera was starting to have a panic attack. J'onn came up to Shayera and told her, "just calm down, don't worry."

Superman came over and told her "just take deep breaths."

John also chipped in saying "don't panic, you're fine."

Lira faced palmed. She started to _**SLOWLY**_ walk over to Shayera. She moved J'onn out of the way. She signaled to all of the heroes in the room to leave and so they did. John was a bit hesitant but he finally left.

Lira looked at Shayera. "Hey Shayera." Shayera looked at her. "Is there anything that I can do to help you?" Lira asked.

Shayera nodded her head.

"What is it?" Lira could tell that Shayera couldn't talk. "Just signal to me what you need. Okay?"

Shayera nodded and did the sign for water.

"Okay, I'll go get you some water." Lira said. "Stay here, You can sit down or stand up and walk around the room if you want. Whichever feels best for you."

Shayera nodded.

So Lira left to get some water for Shayera.

Lira came back to Shayera's room. She went in and found Shayera sitting down on her bed. "Hey, Shayera here you go." Lira said as she gave Shayera the water.

Shayera drank it slowly as Lira talked to her. Shayera was calming down. "Shayera," Shayera looked at Lira. "Is it alright if I leave for a little bit?" Lira asked just to make sure that Shayera was calm enough for her to step out for a little bit. Shayera nodded.

So Lira stepped out. "Hey guys," Lira said as they came over to her.

Lira slapped J'onn, Superman, and John. "Hey, what was that for?" Superman asked.

"That was for what you said when Shayera started to have a panic attack." Lira answered.

They looked at her confused. "What did they do wrong when Shayera started to have a panic attack?" Flash asked.

Lira looked over all of the heroes. "Telling her to calm down, don't worry, take deep breaths, don't panic, you're fine. That is what they did wrong."

They all looked at her confused. "What's wrong with that? We were trying to help her." Superman asked.

"Those thing are things that you should never say to someone who is having a panic attack." Lira told them angrily.

"Why?" Wonder woman asked.

"Well they all have different reasons." Lira told them.

"The better question is how do you know?" John asked Lira.

Lira looked at him threatenly. "Well, I guess I have to tell you at some point." Lira said.

"Tell us what?" Superman asked.

"I have Anxiety disorder." She told them.  
Flash looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes, I have Enochlophobia" She told them. When she saw how they were all looking at her she clarified. "Fear of crowds." She told them.

"Oh, well we all have fears." Flash told them.

Lira looked at Flash as if she was going to tear his head off. "No! It's not like that. A phobia is different then other fears." Lira said trying to contain her anger.

"Anyways what's wrong with what we said?" Superman asked.

"Well, I'll explain each one separately.

Calm down: Easier said than done. That is hard for someone having a panic attack. They are shaking, feeling like they can't breath, feeling like they're having a heart attack. Yeah, we want to calm down but we can't. There's no calming down from that. In a panic attack our bodies go into flight or fight mode. It's just like if you're being chased by a lion you're body goes into a flight or fight mode. I highly assume that you won't calm down for a while. Right?

Don't worry: Easier said than done. We are going to worry because as I said the symptoms of a panic attack "racing" heart, feeling weak, faint, or dizzy, tingling or numbness in the hands and fingers, sense of terror, or impending doom or death, feeling sweaty or having chills, chest pains, breathing difficulties, feeling a loss of control. Yeah, why wouldn't we worry if that is going on.

Take deep breaths: Easier said than done. Yeah, don't you think we're trying to? We are trying to but we feel like we're being choked to death and can't breath. That is really scary for us. I'm sure if you were being choked it would be hard for you to breath.

Don't panic: Easier said than done. There is a reason why it's called a panic attack. We don't want to panic. It happens when our body is like: 'hey there's danger over there.' It's starts to become out of our control. This advice is the most useless advice anyone could give someone having a panic attack.

You're fine: No, no, they're not. They can't breath they're shaking they feel dizzy or faint, they feel like they're going to die, they feel like they're are at a loss of control. They're not fine. So don't EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, say that to someone having a panic attack.

So yeah don't ever say any of those things ever again. If you see Shayera starting to have a panic attack again contact me and have no one close to her at all." Lira told them.

The heroes all looked at each other. "Wow, I never knew that." John said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to shayera." And with that Lira left and went into Shayera's room.

 **Well there we go. Poor Shayera now she has to deal with anxiety too. Well at least she has someone that can help her through it.**

 **Also if you want your OC in the story just fill out the following info:**

 **Superhero name:**

 **Secret identity:**

 **Age:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Hair color:**

 **Powers:**

 **Skills:**

 **Color of costume:**

 **What the costume looks like:**

 **Hair style:**

 **Street cloths:**

 **Job (If they have one):**

 **Past:**

 **Extra Info:**

 **A filled out one looks like:**

 **Superhero name:** Pulse

 **Secret identity:** Lira Pult

 **Age:** 20

 **Eye color:** Hazel

 **Hair color:** Black with red at the bottom

 **Powers:** Magic pulses

 **Skills:** Great hand-to-hand combat, understanding of different ways she can use her powers (healing, knocking herself out when necessary, knocking out villains, going into other people's minds, etc.)

 **Color of costume:** Black and red

 **What the costume looks like:** Red shirt, black tights, red and black shoes,

 **Hair style:** either ponytail (When in superhero mode) or braided (When walking down the street)

 **Street clothes:** Black shirt, (in winter blue jacket), blue tights, black shoes, black and blue hat

 **Job (If they have one):** Worker at a pet store

 **Past:** Parents and brother killed in a hate crime against her family, kept getting adopted but couldn't ever get a permanent home

 **Extra Info:** Has anxiety disorder, Justice League became her home and family, really good with animals.

 **I'll put an empty one in the comments. Bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Friend in Panic

**Hello everyone,**

 **I'm back, I would like to thank all everyone who had given me those encouraging reviews and messages. I have thought about it over night and half of today and thought about everything you have said. I have decided that I will continue my Fanfictions. All because of those reviews and messages my confidence has grown much in my stories and myself as a writer. I hope you like my stories.**

 **Sincerely Ultimatewildcat**

 **Disclaimer: No, no I do not own JLU. Sadly. :'(**

A week had passed since Shayera's panic attack. "Hey, Shayera." Lira said as she went into Shayera's room.

Shayera looked at her and smiled.

Lira was happy because Shayera had made some progress. Yesterday she ate in the caffettiera.

"Do you want to come with me to the cafe?" Lira asked.

Shayera looked at her and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

"Okay, come on." Lira said and Shayera and her walked to the Cafe.

When they got to the cafe Shayera looked around. There were so many people. As Shayera kept looking around she started to panic.

Flash saw Shayera and waved her over bet Shayera wouldn't move.

That's when Shayera leaned over to Lira and whispered something into her ear and both Shayera and Lira walked out.

Lira took Shayera back to her room before a panic attack could start. "That was good Shayera." Lira praised her.

"How was that good?" Shayera asked. "I was only in there for like a minute. I could do it yesterday but I couldn't today."

Lira looked over at Shayera then back so she could see where she was walking. "You managed to notice that you were having a panic attack and let me know." Lira explained.

Shayera then looked at the ground and stopped. "I lost so much when I was in that prison my dignity, my strength, my wings, my confidence. I could be in the cafe yesterday with everyone in it but I couldn't today. I don't understand that."

"Yes you were able to do it yesterday-" Lira started when she was cut off from Shayera.

"Well thanks." Shayera stated grimly

"If you would let me finish I was going to say. Yes you were able to do it yesterday but we all have our 'I can do it' days and our 'Nope this is not happening' days." Lira explained.

Shayera looked at her in surprise "wait we? What?"

"I have Anxiety Disorder. I have Enochlophobia the fear of crowds. I have my days where I can go to a huge concert and be in the huge crowd without a problem. Although I also have those days where I can barely get myself to get through a day at my Collage." Lira explained how she has her days.

"Oh, I didn't know that about you." Shayera said as Lira and her continued to walk down the hall.

When they finally reached Shayera's room Lira went in with Shayera. They both sat on Shayera's bed. "Hey, do you want me to tell you a funny story from my childhood?" Lira asked.

"Sure if you want to." Shayera said.

"Well, when I was young I believe in pre-school. My mom was taking me home. It was during winter and the road was very slippery. The car wheels slipped on the ice."

Shayera gasped.

"I the car went spinning around and around. I wasn't scared but I was actually having a lot of fun. When my mom and I got home I ran to my dad and said car-go-round. And just ran off to go and play." Lira finished.

Shayera was smiling. Then both Shayera and Lira started to laugh. "Honestly I still laugh at it." Lira admitted.

"Wow, I probably if I was in that situation would have been scared." Shayera admitted.

"Well I wasn't like any other child. Just like when I decided that I was going to cook salad." Lira said.

Shayera looked at her confused. "Cook salad?" She asked.

"Well, I was about two or three. I decided that I wanted to be like my mom and dad. I decided I was going to cook salad. So I went outside and got leaves from out there. Brought them inside and put them in a plastic container. I turned on the stove and I put them on the stove." Lira admitted.

"Did you cause a fire?" Shayera asked.

"No, my mom caught me before that happened but I did manage to melt the plastic container." Lira told her.

Lira then looked at a clock. "Hey, I'm sure that the cafe won't have as many people in it." Lira told her pointing out the time. "Want to go try again?" Lira asked.

"Um, yeah, sure." Shayera said nervously.

"Okay, let's go." Lira said as she got up and went out the door. Shayera followed her.

Shayera and Lira laughed all throughout the hallway sharing funny stories from their childhood.

When Shayera and Lira got to the Cafe it was still pretty much the same but Shayera felt more confident. She went in and got her food and went and sat with Lira. As they ate they kept taking with each other.

When they were finished they cleaned up and went back to Shayera's room. They saw Flash waiting there. "There you two are." Flash said happily.

"Yeah, and?" Lira asked.

"You two weren't here and I was getting worried." Flash stated.

"We went to the cafe." Lira said and Shayera nodded. Then they both went into Shayera's room and closed the door.

Shayera and Lira were have a good time. "Well I got to go." Lira told Shayera.

"Why? Where?" Shayera asked.

"I have to take my shift in the Metro tower." Lira told shayera.

"Oh, well okay, I guess." Shayera said.

Lira looked at Shayera. "Don't worry I'll be back." She told Shayera but Shayera didn't looked at her with a smile. "And tell you what, I'll bring my book of funny quotes and sayings."

Shayera's head shot up. "Book of Funny Quotes and Saying?"

"Yeah, I find a funny quote or saying I like I write it down then I put it in my book. I have tons of them." Lira told Shayera.

Shayera nodded and smiled at her. "Okay."

 **Well that's that chapter. Hope you liked it. See you another time. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5: Phobias

Hi really bad at making things dark. Sorry but other bad things that Shayera got when she was in prison and being tortured are coming. As you have seen if you read any of my other fanfictions I'm one for making a 180 degree turn. Also funny quotes and sayings I will put in. 

Disclaimer: I read some other fanfictions of other authors and realised this is a website for fanfiction. So of course I don't own it. It's fiction made by a fan. Which is me. (Translation: I don't own JLU)

After Lira came back she had a book and Shayera was excited to hear some of the quotes and sayings in it.

"So why don't we get started?" Lira said jokingly. They both laughed.

Shayera was so excited.

Lira opened the book and flipped a page. "Need a friend? Text me. Need a laugh? Call me. Need money? This number is no longer in service." They both laughed. "Teacher: The test is very easy. Student: Of course it is you already know all the answers." Once again they both laughed.

For hours this went on until it was night. Lira got up and started to go to her room. "You good?" She asked Shayera.

Shayera nodded with a smile on her face. Then Lira turned the lights off and Shayera screamed. Lira came running in and turned on the light. That's when some of the other heroes came running in.

"What's going on?"

"Who screamed?"

"What's wrong?"

Were some of the many questions asked.

Then Flash and Canary came into Shayera's room. They saw Shayera and Lira. Lira was sitting next to Shayera as they saw Shayera having a panic attack. Flash was about to go calm her down when Lira give him a glare. Lira's glares are almost if not then more scary then the Bat-glare.

After a few minutes Shayera calmed down. The panic attack subsited. Then Flash and Canary came rushing to her side.

"What happened?" Canary asked worriedly.

"It's Shayera after I turned out the lights she started screaming as if something was about to attack her." Lira informed her. As Shayera bowed her head in shame. "It appears that Shayera has Nyctophobia" They all looked at her as if she had spoken a new language. "Fear of the dark." Lira told them.

"Oh, but how did she get this Nik-cro-to-phobia or whatever you call it the fear of the dark?" Flash asked.

"How should I know that?" Lira snapped. The two heroes looked at her with surprise. "Sorry I guess my Glossophobia is taking over?" Then the two looked at her again as if she had spoken in another language. "Fear of speaking."

"Wait but you speak to us all the time." Flash pointed out.

Lira then looked at him as if he had just insulted her. "One don't always speak to you, and two when I do I am extremely uncomfortable. I have learned how to at least have a civil conversation without screaming at everyone."

"Wow." Flash said.

"One more thing." Lira said.

"What is it?" Canary asked.

"Everyone with anxiety disorder has their 'I can do it' days and our 'Nope this is not happening' days." Lira told them.

Flash looked at her with interest. "That's cool."

Lira didn't look amused. Then when she looked at Shayera again. She saw that Shayera was sleeping. Lira laid her down and turned on a light and turned off the main light and walked out.

"What happened in there?" Wonder woman asked anxiously.

"It appears that shayera has Nyctophobia" They all but Flash and Canary looked at her as if she had spoken another language. "Ughh, fear. of. the. dark."

Then it was Superman who talked. "How did she acquire this fear?"

"HOW. SHOULD. I. KNOW!" Lyra yelled and ran away her Glossophobia getting the better of her.

"Hara." Wonder woman said surprised.

"What was that about?" Green Lantern asked.

Canary looked at them. "She has Glossophobia or fear of speaking, in how we understand it."

"Really how many phobias can one person have?" Green Lantern asked rhetorically.

"Who knows." Flash said.

Green Lantern looked at him. "That was a rhetorical question."

"Why don't we just go and ask her?" Canary suggested.

They all agreed and went after Lira who they found in the cafe.

"Hey Lira." Flash said as him, Green Lantern, Canary, Superman, and Wonder woman came in.

"Yeah, what is it?" Lira asked.

"Well we were all just wondering how many phobias do you have?" Flash asked.

Lira looked at them. "Seven."

All the heroes looked amazed. "What are they?" Canary asked

"Wait, wait, wait." Superman said you have seven phobias?" He asked. He got a nod from Lira as a response. "How can someone have that many?"

Lira started to become a bit worried. "Ignore that question." Canary said. "What are your phobias?"

"Glossophobia- fear of speaking. As I have told you. Aphenphosmphobia- fear of being touched. I was physically bullied and got afraid that if someone is going to hurt me and now I run away if someone's about to touch me. Enochlophobia the fear of crowds. As I've told you before. Ligyrophobia- Fear of loud noises. I have sensitive ears and I can't handle loud noises. Nyctohylophobia- Fear of dark wooded areas or of forests at night. I get panicked and think that something's about to attack me. Paralipophobia- Fear of neglecting duty or responsibility. I fear that if I neglect my duty or responsibility I will be yelled at. Social Phobia- Fear of being evaluated negatively in social situations. I don't want to get evaluated negatively in social situations again. So yeah, those are all of my phobias." Lira finished.

They all looked at her with surprise. "Wow." Is all Flash could say. No one else could speak because they were so surprised.

Then Lira walked out of the room. She didn't want any of her phobias to get the better of her again.

She walked down the hall and into her room which as she requested to be near Shayera's room. So she went in turned off the lights and went to bed.

Wow Lira has a lot of phobia all I can not pronounce well except for Social Phobia that one's easy. Anywho well bye once again. 


End file.
